Sadie's Sleepover
by bookbelle.314
Summary: Sadie and carter are visiting their grandparents in England and Sadie has a sleepover for her two bestfriends who happen to think her brother is hot.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE- Love this book and have been wanting to read a fanfic like this for a while,but i couldn't find one so I decided to write it myself. Sorry if i got the names of Sadie's friends wrong. I let one of my friends borrow my copy of the book.**

** DISCLAIMER- I do not own the Kane Chronicles nor do I own any of the characters.**

Sometimes my life stinks. First, Sadie decides she wants to go to England to visit her friends once again. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but for some strange reason Amos decided that I needed to go with her to make sure she didn't get herself killed., lucky me. Then our grandparents decide to go to some event or another and force me to baby sit Sadie. I mean she doesn't even need a baby sitter. It's not like she'll blow up the house. Well unless she's _really_ mad at me. Resigning myself to this torment, I decide that I'd might as well go outside and shot some hoops so I don't lose quite as bad when I go home and play against Knufu.

A half an hour later I came back inside and grabbed a bottle of water. The doorbell rang. I was going to make Sadie get it considering this whole thing was her fault but then I heard her none too polite voice.

"Carter! Get the door I'm busy getting my room ready for Em and Liz!" she yelled and I, being the nice sweet older brother I am, went to the door, opened it and found myself face to face with two girls each holding a backpack.

"Hello, I'm Carter, are you here for something?" I asked confused as to why they were standing in front of me openly staring and gaping.

" Oh um yeah, we're Sadie's friends and she invited us over for a um sleepover," said the blond haired one. Her red headed friend nodded her mouth still wide. That's when it all clicked these must be Liz and Em the best friends Sadie had invited over for some girly sleepover thingy that I was being forced to supervise.

" Oh yeah, Liz and Em right, well come in, I'm Sadie's older brother Carter." I said smiling at the two girls. I wasn't going to blame these two for me being forced to baby sit. It wasn't their fault they'd become friends with my crazy sister.

" Sadie! Get out here! Your friends are here!" I yelled shutting the door. Sadie ran out and grabbed the two girls by the hand and pulled them into her room. I shock my head and went back outside. Hopefully tonight wouldn't be too terrible.

* * *

Thank goodness this two were finally here. I was getting tired of being just me and my irritating brother. So far today hasn't been fun I mean I don't really need a baby sitter. But no one ever listens to Sadie. I mean even Carter thought it was a bad idea, but that's probably because he wanted to spend the time looking for his _girlfriend._

"Why didn't you tell us your brother would be here, we made fools of ourselves." Liz said moaning into her arm as she sat down on my bedroom floor Em nodded in agreement. I can't believe they still think my brother is cute. I mean ne's a stuffy idiot who loses in basketball to a baboon.

" Urgh, what do you care what carter thinks about you, he's an idiot." I said pulling out my nail polish. Em and Liz both looked at me shocked. Okay, my brother wasn't a complete troll, but still.

"Sadie your brother is **HOT**, and smart and even sweet. I mean he didn't even laugh when we stood their staring at him like morons." Em said sighing at the end. Do you not see how disgusting this is?

"I'll admit Carter is smart, but he's not sweet nor is he hot." I said with a shiver at the last word.

" Yes he is, he's the hottest hottie in hots-" Liz was cut off when my brother opened the door and leaned in. My friends both blushed scarlet, but apparently he hadn't heard a word about his so called "hotness."

"I'm ordering pizza. Do you guys want any?" Carter asked. Liz and Em were still red so I answered for both.

"I want cheese, and these two will want peporoni." I said pointing at the two babbling idiots also known as my friends. carter nodded and left. As soon as the was gone Liz and Em started giggling like mad. I sighed.

_**This would be a long night.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note- Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I wasn't really planning on continuing this, but you guys convinced me. Sorry about the grammar and spelling, but I stink at that. So here's chapter two.**

* * *

I was still shivering over the whole my brother is hot comment when I decided to take action. If these two refused to stop this strange obsession, I would. So I went to Carter, since it was after all, his fault. My brother was sitting at the dinning room table happily unaware of the trouble he was causing me as he read his stupid book on Egyptian mythology. I was going yo have to stop that.

"This is all your fault, Carter." I said hitting him on the back of the head. He simply frowned and looked up at me confused as to why I was annouyed at him.

"What did I do this time?" he said with I sigh. I sat across from him and stared him in the eye. he looked extremely bored with me.

"For some reason my crazy best friends think you're the hottest hottie in Hottieville and no matter what I say they refuse to change their minds, so I need you to chads without hurting their feelings." I said simply. Carter was blushing and glaring at me all at the same time. Then suddenly he got this weird look on his face like a light bulb had suddenly gone off.

"Alright, I'll get your friends over their weird crushes, if you promise to not tease me about Zia for one month." Carter said happy with his well thought out plan. I frowned, this was rather difficult, i didn't want to hear my friends rave about my 'hot' brother, but teasing Carter about his _girlfriend_ was one of my favorite form of entertainment. In the end I decided that since I'd only have to wait a month then my friends would never talk about Carter again and I'd be able to tease him.

"Fine, deal," I said shaking his hand. He smiling wryly and got up and walked to my room, leaving me to follow him stunned.

* * *

Yes, one month without Sadie teasing me. All I had to do was convince two girls that I wasn't incerdibly attractive. Normally this would be a problem but I had a plan, an awesome plan that would possibly save me from my sister's ruthless teasing. I walked into her room and turned on her laptop when Sadie walked in and glared at me, hard.

"Carter, what the heck are you doing on my computer." Sadie said irritably. Normally I'd be mad, but this reaction was all a part of my genius plan.

"Come on Sadie please, I need to check out something I read in the footnotes of my books and this is the only computer. I won't bother you." I said using a wheedling tone. Sadie frowned.

"Absolutely not, we want to have a fun girly sleepover and you're a bore, big brother," she said glaring at me angrily. I sighed and made to get up slowly. Then Liz interrupted.

"We don't really mind, Sadie, it's okay if he stays." Liz said a hopeful tone in her voice. Maybe Sadie was right, that was weird and awkward.

"Yeah, Sadie we don't mind really." Em said smiling at me. This was getting even weirder by the second, but I played it cool, ignored the weirdness and went with my plan.

"You two are a lot nicer than Sadie, you really remind me of Zia." I said looking at the confusion running through their faces.

"Who's Zia?" Liz asked obviously perplexed.

"She's sort of my girlfriend." I said smiling and trying to look innocent. Sadie looked at me shocked and slightly impressed with the plan I'd created.

"Sadie didn't tell us you had a girlfriend." Em said looking at my sister accusingly.

"I met her an Egypt. She got sick a little while ago right after I asked her out. but we keep in contact and we're going to the mall together after everything calms down, she's never actually been to one." I said losing myself in memories before remembering where I was.

"That's really sweet, the next time you come you should bring her." Liz said before she, Em, and Sadie started ignoring me and turned to disgusting girly magazines. I liked these girls because even though they supposedly liked me, they hadn't shown scorn toward Zia in the least. I stood up, grabbed my sisters laptop, winked at Sadie smirking, and left the room satisfied that Sadie would never blame me for her friends' boy craziness.

* * *

**Once again thank you for the reviews. I know the ending is a little lame, but my brain couldn't figure out anymore. Again, thanks for the reviews, you guys totally ROCK!**


End file.
